The present invention relates to a device for injecting food products, for instance pieces of meat, with a liquid, comprising:
a holder for the pieces of meat for injecting; PA1 a needle carrier placed in the vicinity of the holder and movable in the direction towards the holder; PA1 injection needles fixed to the needle carrier and extending towards the holder; PA1 feed means for supplying the liquid for injecting to each of the injection needles; and PA1 at least one drive mechanism for driving the needle carrier in its moving direction.
Such devices are generally known.
The drive mechanism of such known devices is generally formed by a crankshaft mechanism, from which it follows that the movement of the needle carrier in vertical direction is virtually a sinuoid movement.
Such a drive device is of course quite simple, but the sinuoid movement resulting therefrom has the drawback that the distribution of the liquid for injecting in the meat is not uniform in the vertical direction as a consequence of the sinusoid movement.